


Wide Eyes

by Midnightcat1



Category: Batman: The Animated Series
Genre: Drabble, Gen, The Sewer King sings like a Vocaloid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-21 23:17:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14295606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Drabble. The Sewer King viewed children stepping back due to a few hungry alligators near a chamber.





	Wide Eyes

I don't own Batman TAS characters.

 

The Sewer King viewed children stepping back due to a few hungry alligators near a chamber. A smile materialized. *My brats won't abandon me as I perform a vocal recital marathon.* The Sewer King's smile remained before two alligators snapped at children. He began to focus on wide eyes. ''Continue to dread every alligator,'' he said.

The Sewer King's vocal recital marathon consisted of one smile, many tears, different songs, etc. He watched as the eyes of the children remained wide. He turned from them to the alligators. The Sewer King continued to perform due to the children dreading vocals.

 

THE END


End file.
